Dead Girl
by Coffe and Insomnia
Summary: O sexto ano da nova geração chegou e com eles, novos mistérios.
1. Introdução

**Dead Girl**

O sexto ano da nova geração chegou e com eles, novos mistérios. James, Scorpius, Allan e Caius – os recentes marotos – querem mais do que nunca descobrir o que esta acontecendo em Hogwarts. O porque das enumeras mortes ocorrentes e o que tanto Molly Malfoy tem a esconder do mundo. Mas a revelação pode não ser bem o que eles esperavam.

**Disclaimer**

As personagens não me pertencem (tirando talvez a Penny, Molly, Caius, Allan, Mellody, e mais alguns outros). A 'base' da história também não me pertence é da diva JK Rowling, por isso não tem fins lucrativos. Porque acreditem se isto fosse meu eu estava numa lua-de-mel com o Tom. *-*

**Avisos **

Eu alterei algumas coisas (ok, MUITAS COISAS). Por isso, qualquer duvida só dizer que eu tiro. E em princípio, estou pensando em fazer uma fanfic que explica como todo isto aconteceu. E bem, a ideia me apareceu enquanto estava ouvindo uma música. Na verdade a ideia era de mortes, mas depois, veio-me uma ideia de colocar uma vingança, traição e uma sequela para o que aconteceu em HP2 na fic. E sendo franca, na parte da sequela, eu meio que me inspirei (assim dizendo) em Vidas Cruzadas da Thammy (é realmente uma óptima fic, recomendo a todos). Eu não sou uma professora de Português nem tenho muita certeza em algumas coisas de HP, por isso me perdoem. Alem do mais nem tenho beta D:, acho que é todo. Beijos (e deixem comentes).

**Personagens Importantes**

**Potter**

Harry Potter

Pansy (Parkinson) Potter

James Sirius Potter

Penny Potter

**Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy

Ginny (Weasley) Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy

Molly Narcisa Malfoy

**Zabini**

Blaise Zabini

Luna (Lovegood) Zabini

Allan Zabini

Mellody Zabini

**Weasley**

Ronald Weasley

Hermione (Granger) Weasley

Caius Weasley

Rose Weasley

**Casais**

James & Molly

Scorpius & Rose

Allan & Penny

Caius & Mellody

**Complementares**

**James Sirius Potter**

16 anos

Sonserina

Irmão de Penny Potter

**Scorpius Malfoy**

16 anos

Sonserina

Irmão de Molly Malfiy

**Caius Weasley**

16 anos

Sonserina

Irmão de Rose Weasley

**Allan Zabini**

16 anos

Sonserina

Irmão de Mellody Weasley

**Molly Narcisa Malfoy**

15 anos

Grifinória

Irmã de Scorpius Malfoy

**Rose Weasley **

15 anos

Grifinória

Irmã de Caius Weasley

**Mellody Zabini**

15 anos

Grifinória

Irmã de Allan Zabini

**Penny Potter**

15 anos

Grifinória

Irmã de James Potter


	2. Trailer

**Dead Girl**

**TRAILER**

**Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo em Hogwarts…**

Turmas saiam por todas as portas, muitas arregalavam os olhos e gritavam de pavor. Ninguém, nem mesmo os garotos conseguiam esconder a sua repugnância perante aquela cena. Melissa Cayant, uma Grifinória nascida trouxa, estava a frente de todos com uma corda ao pescoço que estava presa ao lustre decorador do local.

… **eles querem descobrir o que se passa …**

Scorpius se atirou para o sofá sendo seguido de James, Allan e Caius. Todos estavam tentado digerir o que haviam acabado de ver. Por mais, que não quisessem admitir, aquilo tinha mexido com eles.

"Ela… ela… qual ser humano consegue fazer aquilo?"

"Eu não sei." James pronunciava pausadamente cada palavra. "Mas eu vou descobrir."

… **a chave do mistério pode estar mais perto do que eles imaginavam…**

Eles se entreolharam, aquilo era decisivo. Começaram a seguir os passos que se escutavam, todas as respirações estavam apressadas. Os corações batiam a um ritmo apressado. Até que os passos cessaram, eles viraram o corredor e o choque foi tremendo.

A frente deles estava a tão conhecida cabeleira ruiva escondendo um rosto que estava engalfinhado no pescoço de um garoto.

… **e pode ser o que eles não esperavam …**

- COMO VOCÊ PODE ACABAR COM TANTAS VIDAS INOCENTES?

- ABAIXA O TOM DE VOZ, SCORPIUS MALFOY! EU NÃO QUERIA MATAR NINGUÉM, EU NÃO ESTAVA EM MIM, QUANDO… eu… eu… mato essas pessoas… eu não… estou em mim.

Um choro preencheu o local, a pessoa deixou-se cair no chão de joelhos. Admitindo toda a sua derrota.

… **novos mistérios são contados …**

- Quer dizer que eu estou assim por causa de um maldito diário?

Todos os adultos ali presentes se entreolharam e abaixaram a cabeça, acenando afirmativamente. Ela deixou-se cair no sofá perplexa sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer.

… **descobrirão que traições …**

- Sabe bem ver a sua filha falando por mim, não sabe? Matando por mim… isto é apenas o começo da vingança. Porque ninguém me trai e sai em pune.

… **sempre tem seu preço… **

- MÃE, PAI!

Ambos acordaram sobressaltados, percebiam os gritos. Os gritos da sua filha. Saíram de forma abrupta da cama e correram escadas abaixo abrindo a porta do quarto de onde parecia vir a voz.

Chocaram-se com a cena. Em pé ao lado da cama estava a caçula deles, uma das mãos pegava na outra faca, enquanto a outra agarrava no pulso da mão que segurava o objecto.

… **e o desta …**

- Você é cego? Você não compreende? EU SOU UM MONSTRO. MILHÕES DE PAIS ESTÃO QUERENDO TRANSFERIR OS FILHOS DE HOGWARTS POR MINHA CULPA!

… **saiu demasiado caro… **

- Me mata.

- Não.

- ME MATA. Por favor, eu te imploro… me mata.

Ele continuava segurando na espada, mas não conseguia se mover. Ela percebia a hesitação dele, o medo, a dúvida. Mas não podia existir dúvida, ela tinha que morrer. Foi todo demasiado rápido, as mãos dela seguraram uma parte da espada. Ela puxou-a deixando que a perfura-se o seu estômago.

… **mas será mesmo?**

A música parou. Todo parou virando-se automaticamente para a porta de entrada da Mansão.

N/A: Desculpem, acho que está super idiota o trailer. Terror não é bem o meu género, primeira vez que trabalho com eles, sabem? Assim como suspense, mistério e assim. Mas estou tentado elevar por isso D: Criticas sempre serão bem-vindas, assim como comentários construtivos.


	3. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Crianças pulavam, corriam, sorriam, gritavam, dançavam. Viam-se alguns adultos atrás delas, outros apenas observando-as. Várias cabeças ruivas, loiras e morenas povoavam o local. Todos estavam alegres, todos explodiam de felicidade pelo que dia em questão. Quatro pais mimavam as suas recém-nascidas enquanto as mães tentavam aquietar os seus filhos mais velhos.

Draco Malfoy sorriu enquanto deixava a sua caçula nas mãos do genro e caminhava até a mulher. A cabeleira ruiva desta virou-se rapidamente quando sentiu um par de mãos frias em sua cintura. Mas logo sorriu enlaçado o pescoço do marido. Duas figuras vieram até eles, e ambos olharam para o chão. Scorpius e Molly Malfoy sorriam para os pais.

Ginny trocou um sorriso com o marido e pegou no filho. Enquanto o marido pegava na caçula. Rapidamente, uma mão tocou no ombro desta e ela se virou dando de caras com Pansy e com Harry ambos pegando em James e Penny. Logo atrás deles vinham Ron e Hermione com Caius e Rose no colo, e no encalço deles Blaise e Luna com Allan e Mellody.

Todos sorriam, as crianças faziam o maior alvoroço. Ok, quase todas faziam. Molly permanecia quieta no colo do pai mirando todos a sua volta, até que o irmão desta fez-lhe uma careta. Ela não pode evitar um sorriso, mas logo voltou a descansar a cabeça no ombro do pai. E fecho os olhos.

Estava todo bem, todos sentiam isso. Pelo menos em relação a Voldmort, estava todo maravilhoso. Não havia porque eles se preocuparem, o mundo estava calmo e agora a única coisa que eles tinham que proteger eram as suas filhas dos 'bad boys'.

"Está todo bem." murmurou o loiro ao ouvido da mulher, enquanto olhava para o pulso onde outrora estivera a Marca Negra.

"Eu sei que está."


End file.
